fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonia Koopa
.) |age = 6 |gender = Female |type = Koopa |town = Bowser's Castle |class = Villain, Koopaling |weapon = Sceptre |element = Magic |first_appearance = Mario Kart 8 Wii U |latest_appearance = The Koopaling's Krazy Kart Racing |status = Alive |abilities = Magic Spells |affiliation = Koopalings, Bowser, Boom Boom, Pom Pom |relations = Koopalings - Siblings and Half-Siblings Bowser - Leader Pom Pom - Friend }} Dragonia Koopa is the youngest member of the Koopalings. She has a keen interest in magic and spells and often likes to play tricks on her fellow Koopalings, specifically Lemmy Koopa. At one point in her life, she froze her age because she didn't want to change herself. However, with the help of the Koopalings, she managing to restore herself and begin growing again. Personality Dragonia used to be quite a quiet Koopaling, often secluding herself away from the other Koopalings' because she thought that she didn't fit in with any of them. However, as she grew older she became more confident and began to interact with her siblings. To prevent herself from changing, she performed a magic trick upon herself to make her stop aging, because she didn't want the fun to be taken away from her life. However, she was brought back to her senses and the spell was reversed. It is also evident that she can become quite competitive in some situations, as she often has fights with Ludwig von Koopa to see who is the better Koopaling, however it is all in good fun though. Appearance Dragonia is quite small and has some similarities with Lemmy. She has a short blonde ponytail that is attached to her head with a small bobble. She has a blue shell with light blue rings and spikes. Along with that, she has brightly coloured pink skin, and notably long eyelashes. She also has a padded stomach and padded feet like the other Koopalings. In her newer appearances, her ponytail is longer and more vibrant as it contains a few blue and purple highlights. She is slightly taller and wears more jewellery and make up, for example she now adorns some bangles and bracelets on her arms, instead of the usual spiked bracelets. She also wears a pair of headphones, which are sleek and stylish, but also green as that is her favourite colour. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Magical Beings Category:Koopas Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Mario Villains Abilities Dragonia is quite intelligent so is able to learn and equip spells with ease. Her most common forms of attack are projectiles, but she also can attack on the physical side too. Her powers originate from dragons that lived many years ago, as her spirit was enhanced by the soul of one of the strongest, so her powers are very strong. It is also where she got her name from. Projectiles *Purple Arrows - Dragonia fires arrows in a circle that encompasses around her. They are small and quite weak. *Charge Beam - She charges up her sceptre before unleashed a multicoloured beam of light, that deals heavy damage. *Sparkle Bomb - A sphere that sparkles with metallic colours is launched, bouncing of any surface. It will explode after a few seconds, dealing heavy damage to the area around it. *Enemy Summon - Dragonia swirls around her sceptre and creates an enemy with ease. However, it isn't certain what enemy will be created. *Magic Bullet - A medium damaging projectile that flies quickly through the air. It is bright blue and can be rebounded of off any surface. *Aura Pulse - She hits a surface with her sceptre, creating a pulse that travels along all the surfaces. It is quite easy to avoid, but will deal medium damage if hit. *Dragon Bite - She sends out small dragon skulls or a stretched dragon skull to bite the target. * Ultra Bullet Bill Barrage - She shoots trillions of King Bills that spit Banzai Bills that spit bullet Bills that spit fire. Attacks *Sceptre Hit - Dragonia swings her sceptre around, damaging anyone nearby. Other Spells *Teleportation - Dragonia teleports to a nearby area very swiftly. *Age Freeze - This spell freezes the age of the person using it, or who it is aimed at. It can be undone by performing the Earth Spell. *Earth Spell - A spell that can counter effect any other spell, no matter how complex it was. The power comes from the goddess, Gaia, in which only a special few are able to learn it. *Power of the Dragons - A Power that enables her to fly and it enhances her powers too. Appearances Original Appearences Mario Kart 8 Wii U Dragonia appears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. She is a light character and her special move is Magic Bolt. Stats Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 4.5 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2 Mario Sports Mix Wii U Dragonia appears as an unlockable character in the team, Bowser Bullies. She is a technical character. Super Mario Neptune Dragonia appears as an assist character in Super Mario Neptune. She can be summoned by collecting a White Sceptre. She is able to fire magic bolts out of her sceptre and occasionly makes an enemy magically disappear. Mario 3D World Dragonia appears as the boss of Snowy Paradise in Mario 3D World. She is an Airship boss in the game, and guards a single Toad, unlike some of her siblings. The Koopaling's Krazy Kart Racing Dragonia Koopa appears as a playable character in the upcoming Omega X game, The Koopaling's Krazy Kart Racing. Koopalings (game) Dragonia is one of the captains on that game, she has the best magic skills, best defense, and, she has the highest stamina and the best attack skills on the game. Stats Newer Appearances Mario Kart Z Dragonia appears as an unlockable character in this game. Her standard colour is a hot pink/magenta like colour, which is very similar to Toadettes colouring. However, at this point in time, it is unknown how she is unlocked, but it is presumed that a certain cup must be completed at a high enough standard. In Double Dash Mode, her standard partner is Wendy O. Koopa, however, any combination can be chosen. She works quite well with Lemmy, Pom Pom, Kamek and Lakitu. Her allocated course within the standard play of the game is GBARainbow Road. Her time for this course is ???. The parts that she uses are ???. Despite that, in the DLC for the game, she has her own course dedicated to her, however the name and track are still in development, but it is believed that it could be based on a mystical world that also involves her castle. In the game she also has a few parts relating to her, however it hasn't been confirmed what those parts are yet, but it is presumed that a kart, bike frame, glider and drill are all based around her solely or partly. Relationships Boom Boom Dragonia doesn't seem to get on that well with Boom Boom, seeing as she often makes most of his plans go wrong, especially when trying to stop Mario and friends, Dragonia's magic seems to get in the way of him. Bowser Dragonia, like the rest of the Koopalings, treat and view Bowser as not only their boss or leader, but also as a fatherly figure to guide them. Dragonia is quite quiet so doesn't get into many conflicts with him. Bowser Jr. Dragonia and Bowser Jr. are good friends and are often seen flying around in their Koopa Clown Cars together, however Jr. sometimes gets jealous of Dragonia's skills and abilities, so there is a small piece of rivalry between them as well as friendship. Iggy Koopa Dragonia and Iggy get on really well seeing as they are both quite studious and crazy. Most of the time they are seen helping each other out in a variety of ways. Iggy uses Dragonia to help him with experiments, in such ways, such as moving materials around or fabricating new materials for example, whereas Iggy helps Dragonia master her spells, by allowing her to use him as a sort of target practice, which also helps Iggy by allowing him to test some inventions and even come up with new ones to try out and invent. They are always jovial with each other and are never seen arguing or annoyed with each other. Larry Koopa Both Larry and Dragonia have neutral views of each other. They both accept each other as siblings, but don't have a strong friendship like they may have with other Koopalings nor do they have a negative view or negative actions directed from or to each other. However, they are known to co-operate well when battling, but that is merely for battling purposes. Lemmy Koopa Dragonia and Lemmy are best of friends. Both of them have wild and crazy personalities that allow them to understand each other. They both enjoy playing quite child-like games and often go exploring believing it to be an adventure. However, they are both deadly serious when it comes to battling, and often rely on skills and techniques that they have learnt from exploring or from fellow Koopalings to battle with. Most of the time, they are seen playing together and are often in a hysterical mood. Ludwig von Koopa Dragonia and Ludwig get on quite well, seeing as they are both intelligent, so are able to grasp knowledge and skills quite easily, but they also have quite a relaxed, non-serious side about them that lets them get on with each other. Another thing that they have in common is that they both have similar tastes in music and they can also compose it quite well. They often battle each other to test their skills and often improve them because of it, along with that, they also become quite competitive with each other, which often ends with them laughing at each other. Morton Koopa Jr. The relationship between these two Koopalings is quite mutual. They both seem to have positive views of each other, and Dragonia often helps Morton in battle, but other than that, they don't seem to talk that much. Pom Pom The relationship between Dragonia and Pom Pom is very strong. They are often seen together and Dragonia takes most of her fashion ideas from Pom Pom, as she views her as her idol. When together they help improve their skills together. For instance, Dragonia learnt how to teleport and duplicate herself thanks to the help of Pom Pom. Most of the time that they are together, they are often either battling or discussing fashion. Roy Koopa Roy and Dragonia have an good relationship with each other. Dragonia helps Roy with his weapons by either a target shooting task or by helping him specifically. They don't have as intimate or as fun relationship as Dragonia does with Ludwig or Lemmy, but it still is really good. Wendy O. Koopa Dragonia and Wendy get on quite well as they are the only two female Koopalings, so they understand each other really well. Wendy was one of the first Koopalings Dragonia became friends with, so the relationship was quite strong from the start. And, with the help of Wendy, Dragonia managed to start making some more friends. Both Dragonia and Wendy like to help with each other's make up and jewellery, but this only happens very occasionally. Justin Koopa Justin and Dragonia are best friends. Due to them both being interested and obsessed with magic, they get along very well and often have fun casting spells together. They also share a room. Name Origins Her name comes from two words: Dragon and Gaia. Dragon refers to where she obtained her powers, seeing as she is possessed by the soul of one of the strongest dragons that lived many years ago. Gaia refers to the Earth Spell in which she can learn. The Earth Spell is a spell that can reverse any spell already in place no matter how strong. Gaia is the Goddess of the Earth and the power of the Earth Spell originates from her. Gallery Dragonia Koopa Artwork.png|Mario Kart 8 Wii U Dragonia Koopa MSMWU.png|Mario Sports Mix Wii U Dragonia Koopa Sports Artwork.png|Super Mario Neptune Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Magical Beings Category:Koopas Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Mario Villains Category:Reptiles